Darkness In The Light
by Xenobro
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had no quirk, despite lacking the joint in his pinky toe. When an encounter with Bakugou pushes him over the edge, he is born anew. On a quest for vengeance, he explores what is called justice. Quirk!Deku, Antihero!Deku


A/N: Salutations to all! This is my first time writing a fic on this site so please, leave any constructive criticism or feedback. After binge watching all of Attack On Titan seasons and playing Destiny 2 more recently, I decided to create this AU of a much darker Quirk! Izuku.

"Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Onomatopoeia**

_**"Emphasis/EMPHASIS"**_

* * *

_Deku_

A name he'd grown to loathe. It was a term coined by his former best friend turned tormentor. Like the sheep they were, his peers followed Katsuki and would mercilessly taunt the boy.

Whether it was over his lack of quirk by throwing around vulgar names ranging from, freak to even quirkless bastard. At first, the names had impacted him psychologically. Countless nights had passed wherein, silent tears and muffled sobs emanated from his bedroom.

It was a miracle that his Mother wasn't aware of his circumstances. Especially, with the treatment Katsuki and his entourage gave him.

An innumerable amount of times he'd been beaten by his lackies. Fists collided into his torso as the bullies assailed his prone form. Each kick, punch and chop served its purpose.

Causing him pain.

He was astonished how he hadn't developed any health issues because of it.

Reporting the issue was a pointless endeavour. His teachers turned a blind eye much to his dismay. After all, why destroy the dreams of a future heroics student because of a quirkless nobody.

To top it off, whenever he did raise the issue he'd be reproached by adults for devising lies to tarnish their schools reputation.

Was lacking a quirk, something he couldn't either control nor influence, what caused all of this?

He wished the world weren't so cruel.

* * *

Psychological abuse was somewhat easier to hide since, he possessed a large degree of control over his emotions. Thus, plastering on a fake smile for his peers to see and maintaining an aloof disposition were albeit easy.

Alas, it was the physical aspect which he endeavoured to hide from his Mother. He wished to no longer be a burden upon her as over the years, stress eating had become a coping mechanism for Inko Midoriya.

The once curvy, young lady was now a rather plump yet, rounded women who was overbearing at times. Years of stress eating and worrying over her son had resulted in her figure changing.

Nonetheless, she was still the best Mother a child could ask for in all regards.

Hence, he loathed himself when he couldn't reveal to her the burns on his torso or when he couldn't spit out the truth and instead, concoct a white lie to quell his Mother's nerves when he returned with visible bruising scattered along his arms and legs.

Unfortunately, Izuku was only human and he too had his limits. He may have been pressed physically with the constant abuse from his peers and despite this, he persevered with the goal of heroism spurring him onwards.

It was at the age of 13, Izuku embraced the creeping darkness in his heart.

Izuku Midoriya sat at his desk, absently sketching in his analysis journal. The most recent skirmish between a rank C villain had occurred on his commute to school.

Villains are classed on a scale from C to S which is used to gauge the potential threat on the basis of the quirk and the villains disposition.

Rank C entails villains who pose a moderate threat to civilians and may have the propensity to be hostile if desperate. They pose no threat to the security of the city.

The Classification of rank B highlights villains which, pose quite the threat to both civilians and heroes. This includes individuals such as thieves or gunmen. They could compromise the security of a street of left unchecked.

Rank A is where things become rather fascinating. This entails villains which are unlike the usual purse snatchers or petty criminals. These are the one's which abuse their quirk for their own gain. From taking lives to bank robberies, these individuals are known for acting on their own whims and possessing sufficient wit to evade capture.

These individuals are high priority targets and when sighted heroes are alerted to be vigilant and to respond accordingly. Their capture is integral to keep society stable.

These villains, can potentially cause the security of a city be compromised if they aren't neutralised.

Rank S is where things become terrifyingly intriguing. Only a few villains have ever been placed in this classification since, it had been introduced in the first generation of heroics.

Barely any names fall into this group and those are notorious in both the underground and the world of heroics.

Names such as Destro and Phantom have been placed in this classification.

For some villains, this system resembles the ranking system for the best heroes. Except, it's based solely on the deeds carried out by villains themselves.

This fact was unnoticed by the greater part of society. However, Izuku Midoriya was one of the few to recognise such an eye opening fact.

He undertook the task of comprehending the differing aspects of heroics seeing as, he was disadvantaged the moment he was diagnosed quirkless.

He was grateful that the universe had provided him with an intellect far beyond that of a regular teen. He was so far ahead in his studies that, he could probably graduate by next Summer.

As he continued his train of thought, he was immediately snapped out of his stupor when the class had started cheering.

The teacher resumed, "All of you may be aiming for the hero track but," he paused monetarily before huffing. "Who am I kidding all of you are going to try for hero courses."

His peers began chattering animatedly among themselves about which institute they'd apply for. Abruptly, the guffaws of an ashy blonde reverberated throughout the room.

All eyes were focused on the source of the aforementioned laughter and unsurprisingly, it was Katsuki Bakugou.

He was infamous for his brazen demeanor but, his powerful quirk was what attributed to the almost universal belief that, he was destined for heroics.

His quirk Explosion was in its namesake but for those unaware, via the the nitroglycerin sweat excretes from the pore on his hands, he could detonate it on whim to produce explosions of a varying degree. All in all, it was a versatile, powerful and destructive quirk indeed.

At least in their eyes it was.

To Izuku Midoriya it was initially something he'd admired. However, being subject to torturous sessions of pain had twisted this perception vastly.

Katsuki Bakugou, was Izuku's tormentor. It was as simple as that. They weren't friends nor acquaintances.

Izuku Midoriya loathed him with a passion and vice versa. Unlike Katsuki, Izuku's ire was ustified as years of abuse of the one whose supposedly "destined" for heroics would evidently fuel a burning hatred.

But Izuku wasn't one to pursue a grudge at least, not presently.

* * *

With all eyes focused on the ashy a blonde, a smirk grace his face.

"Teach I'm the only one capable of becoming a hero, a damn good one that is!" He boasted with his voice oozing confidence.

He proceeded to stand up from his seat and maneuver atop of his desk. He gestured towards his peers as he proclaimed, " You fucking extras would be lucky to end up with some D-lister as a sidekick."

The tension in the room was indeed palpable. His proclamation had the expected response of the inflamed outcry oh his peers.

"WHAT THE HELL BAKUGOU!"

"YOU BELIEVE YOUR BETTER THAN US?"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE US ALL ON?!"

**BANG**

An explosion boomed throughout the room.

That quickly silenced the furious students.

He clicked his tongue as he lowered his hand which had launched the small explosion.

His gaze was laser focused as it lingered on everyone in front of him.

"You extras better listen to this once cos, I ain't repeating this shit."

A manic grin was plastered on his face as he bragged, " I aced the mock exam, I have the grades and top it off I have a great quirk to boot unlike you losers."

He bellowed pridefully, "I'll become the world's greatest hero, greater than All Might!"

There was a manic glint in his eye as he menacingly stated, "You all better stay out of my way or I'll kill you myself."

The class shuddered at this proclomation whilst the teacher promptly intervened.

"Now now, I'll write this off as you jesting," his eyes narrowed as he continued. "However, interrupt me again I assure you, no institute will take on a homicidal maniac.

Katsuki went wide eyed and in turn, backed down. Of course, he did it whilst clicking his tongue in annoyance.

However, what was said next pissed him off to no end.

The teacher remarked rather sardonically "It may be true that you have the merits to attend a prestigious school like UA but, in terms of academics you're second best and only received the second highest score in the mock."

"You fall quite short in academics in comparison with Midoriya." He taunted. The teacher let a small smile grace his face as Bakugou visibly winced at that remark.

At the time, such a remark would be played off as the teacher just trying to banter with his student.

However, for Izuku Midoriya it reshaped his world.

* * *

Bakugou eyes locked onto Izuku. If looks could kill, then Bakugou's expression would've murdered Izuku many times over.

"That shitty nerd." He uttered under his breath.

* * *

Izuku sat there at his desk after school. Yet again he was lost in his musings with his journal displayed on his desk.

Currently, he was reviewing the observations he'd noted prior and was making revisions to any conclusions he'd come to when spectating Mount Lady's debut.

All the information he'd gathered from her quirk to hero costume laid organised on the lined paper.

_"Her quirk is some kind of Gigantification which, enables her to grow to at least sixty feet tall. Interestingly, it could be that she's unable to regulate the height she can grow at. Seeing as, upon entering the spotlight she didn't shrink down. Could it be that she lacks the necessary control to do so or is her quirk limited to either her regular height or her max height?_

_"Anyway, moving on-"_

**BOOM**

Izuku reflexively swiftly covered his ears as his body winced at the sound of the explosion which, assaulted his senses.

His eyes shot open as he attempted to discern the origin of the blast. Lo and behold, Katsuki Bakugou was leaning against the doorframe, visibly infuriated more so than normal.

Adrenaline pumped through his body as fight or flight reflexes kicked in. His mind went into overdrive whilst, it filed through as series of scenarios and outcomes.

_"Only reason for him to be here is because of that Teacher's remark and he seems to be more pissed too."_

"_If he's here for me, then...?!"_

_"Oh crap." He wailed internally._

Before Izuku could even defend himself, a wave of heat engulfed his frame as he was blown out of his seat. His body rolled roughly a few metres across the floor until, hitting the wall behind him.

There was a noticeable ringing reverberating throughout his hears as he attempted to stand up dazedly.

Unbeknownst to him, Bakugou had sauntered over to Izuku gazing at him. The sight to an observer would resemble that of a predator about to ounce of its vulnerable prey

However, if you looked deeply into Bakugou's eyes you'd capture the insane glint in his eyes.

He's savouring this moment.

Gaining satisfaction from Mido- no, Deku's suffering.

He sighed to himself, _"Will you ever learn your place, shitty nerd?"_

What happened next is something that'd come to haunt him in the future.

* * *

As he hoisted Midoriya up by the collar with one hand.

The boy struggled to breathe.

With each gagging noise, it became arduous to breathe steadily.

"Listen here fucking Deku." he sneered derisively.

"You've been a pain in my ass, from the day you were quirkless."

"Looking down on me for years," his body trembled, "JUST WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He thundered.

Izuku was utterly dumbfounded. How did Bakugou get to that conclusion? Contempt...really? Of all the things he could've thought, Izuku never would've anticipated that, Bakugou believed he was looking down on him.

Rather it was the opposite; admiration.

At least, it was until his friend's personality spiralled downwards of course.

Bakugou's body stopped shaking as Izuku remained silent.

"Still not gunna say shit?"

He grinned maniacally as, he reared his fist back, "How about I beat it out of you?"

* * *

**CRASH**

Izuku's body collided with the wall, after being abruptly thrown due to Bakugou's "boredom" at Izuku's silence.

He attempted to inspect his hands but flinched when he tried to move them in his sight.

He was beaten to the point where, he was incapable of moving. The pain was too intense. Everywhere, his body seared with pain.

It was all because of him.

That bastard.

Izuku was on the verge of collapsing. He himself was staggered at how he was even conscious and capable of somewhat, coherent thoughts.

Bakugou's infuriated voice was all he could focus on.

"Remember fucking Deku, you're WORTHLESS get it?" He snarked.

"No one cares about you, not me, not the teachers, not the students or even your Father."

Izuku's eyes widened at that. A burning sensation within him resonated.

"You're the reason why he left." he taunted.

As he continued to monologue, the sensation grew more palpable as it engulfed the teen. The feeling of anger was foreign as this time, he'd fully embraced it.

"No wonder Auntie cries over phone to my Mom, it's probably cos she's burdened by you."

* * *

In that very moment, Izuku felt the world had stopped moving. Deep in his subconscious, all the negative memories resurfaced

_"You better give up."_

_"I'm sorry Izuku... I'm sorry."_

_"You're name's Deku, since you can't do anything"_

_"You're the reason why he left."_

_**"TO HELL WITH ALL OF THIS, HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK OFF!"**_

* * *

Izuku's body set alight with an ehtreal glow, encasing the room in it's heavenly light.

Bakugou blocked his eyes with his arms as the accumulated energy dispersed and imploded on Midoriya.

"DEKU!" he screamed

* * *

.

On 23rd April 2219, Izuku Midoriya was announced dead

The causation was said to be unknown.

No body was found nor, was any trace of Izuku Midoriya. It was as if he wasn't there in the first place.

* * *

On a high rooftop overlooking the Mustafasu Destrict, a young boy in a cloak as black as the night stood there.

He looked intently at his raised palm, admiring the two orbs circulating above his hand.

One orb was a heavenly white whilst, the other in contrast was a pitch black.

The orbs dissipated with a wave of his hands.

_"He wishes to be a hero still..." He mused to himself_

_"That's pointless now, he lost his shot the moment he attempted to murder me."_

He looked over distantly at the horizon, admiring the setting sun. He felt the light breeze brush against his features.

The sun shall set on this day and will rise anew, just like Izuku shall.

Reborn with a new purpose in life.

Revenge.


End file.
